


Sea of Dreams

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Yuki was abandoned at a young age by those she trusted. Thanks to a certain encounter, she gets a chance to start anew in a different world. This is a tale of her journey as she re-discovers her place.





	Sea of Dreams

Endless sand surrounded Yuki, stretching as far as an eye could see. Endless golden sand, gleaming under the late afternoon sun, giving some of the grains a golden hue. 

There was a familiar weight on her back, one that she was glad she still had. It was her backpack, which currently contained some snacks, as well as her favorite book and her favorite manga. Those would be good distractions for her to pass the time.

Having established this, Yuki looked around, and all she could see was an endless sand and an endless body of water surrounding her. A large smile appeared on her face, when she realized where she was. However, that smile died in an instant when she had realized what happened in this world, and what this world was like. Her gaze slid to the book inside of her backpack. It was Les Miserables, and the world of the book was similar to the world she was currently in. In more ways than one at that.

The first priority is finding some place to live. Unlike most people from this particular universe, Yuki had no desire to be a pirate. This didn't mean she couldn't make friends with one, just that she had no plans of pursuing that particular path in life.

No, what she wanted the most was to change the world for the better, and she would do so on her own terms. She had a pretty good idea of where she'd start her silent revolution as well. 

First things first, though. She wandered off in search of civilization. There was bound to be some on this island, after all, and she if there was, she'd find it. 

There was a thin trail of smoke rising in the distance, so she headed off in that direction. She had walked in what seemed like hours before a small town appeared before her. People milled about, going about their business. There was a small harbor nearby, which only contained one or two boats. It was enough for Yuki to get to where she'd needed to go.

She approached the nearest person and tapped them on the shoulder. Once the person - a man in his fifties - turned towards her, Yuki smiled at him cheerfully

"Do you have a ship which could get me to Wano Country?" her tone was nervous


End file.
